


An Offer They Can't Refuse - Kitten and the Don

by TheOvidians



Category: UT Mob, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, kitten and the don, undertale mob au
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvidians/pseuds/TheOvidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an tribute for a 'What If' scenario within the Undertale Mob AU from nyublackneko and junkpilestuff from tumblr. It distance itself a lot from the original game and could be more considered a mafia story in the tradition of 'The Godfather' with the cast from Undertale. The so-called 'Kitten and the Don' AU revolves around an almost 50 years old Gaster!Sans, who has become the head of a mafia family and thus is refered to as Don G. Frisk meets him when they are already 30 years old and becomes, due to certain circumstances, the right hand of the Don. This Fanfic explains how they came to work for him. It is part of a collection of tributes for this AU and even though they are not directly connected, this one could be considered as the one you should start with. ;) I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer They Can't Refuse - Kitten and the Don

Two espresso were placed before two brothers. One took the small cup and emptied it with a quick dram, the other lighted himself a cigarette. It was a rather peaceful sight, a small café with some simple, rustic furniture outside. Summer was near and a wall of ivy coated most of the house.  
"I am sure it was human. They came out of nowhere and tried to attack me with only a stick." G just revised a strange encounter he recently had.  
Papyrus responded with a look that emphasized his confusion and disbelief.  
"Even if it was a human. What motivation did they had? I mean, it is not easy to find you. They must have followed a quite serious ambition."  
G watched the smoke of the burning stub between his fingers rose into the air as a thin curling tail.  
"You might be right. Maybe I shouldn't had let them go."  
"You let them go? Wait a second, what exactly happened after the attack?"  
He took one last drag of his cigarette, the thoughts of yesterday's events seemed to amuse him.  
"I gave them a good beating. They looked really pissed afterwards and ran away without saying another word."  
Papyrus shook his head, resigning in consideration of his brothers questionable methods.  
"You are aware that they could come back anytime and they might aim for a kill this time."  
"It's because I am certain they will come back, that I let them go and I also have a rough idea about what is going on. They said something about being trapped in a crate and that I am responsible for it. But they weren't going for a kill, they just seemed angry."  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
"Exactly." It was clear, that G enjoyed this situation. Since he has become a Don he had been caught in a dull routine. He didn't regard something unpredictable as a human suddenly attacking him as a threat, rather as unexpected entertainment.  
For some time, there was just an easy silence. G drank his coffee and indulged in another cigarette. He thought he should be leaving soon when he noticed someone looking around the corner into the yard in which the café was embedded.  
He signaled Papyrus to also throw a glance at this direction.  
"Is that..." he began, but G interrupted him speaking louder than necessary to make sure that the figure, who believed they were still in hiding, heard them, too.  
"Speaking of the devil! Coming back for a second round?"  
The human, realizing that their cover was useless, took several steps towards them. They stopped, not to near, not too far and mustered the skeleton brothers slowly and carefully, giving their counterparts enough time to do the same.  
The human wasn't a pleasant thing to look at. The clothes were heavily tattered with several holes, their hair hang wild and loose around the shoulders. Some slight bruises covered their face and a dark red mark graced their right wrist.  
It seemed like they had a tough time deciding whether they should punch G in the face or speak with him. Thankfully, they settled for the second choice.  
"I am sorry about yesterday."  
An unexpected answer. His curiosity grew even more.  
"Sorry, eh? Maybe if I would know why you even did that in the first place, I could find enough forgiveness in my heart." He moved one hand dramatically to his breast, while he spoke. Mockery isn't known to be the best tool for serious conversations, but it was the one G most frequently used.  
The human's eyebrows pulled together, turning their face into a grimace of detest. Papyrus knew he had to say something, the air between these two already began to charge itself.  
"What my brother tries to say is, we are curious about your situation and would like to know more about it. Then we could also understand your previous actions."  
They focused him with their eyes, deliberately ignoring G, and obviously pondering if they could trust him enough. Without an explicit answer, they pulled a chair to their small table, turned it around and sat down on it in the opposite way. With the chairs back facing the two brothers, it appeared like a kind of barrier between them. It was a weird act, but Papyrus let it slide, they finally spoke up.  
"I got drugged, that is where everything began. When I woke up the world was pitch-black and I felt, that I was moved or lifted somewhere. After I recovered some strength I repeatedly punched against the crate, I was trapped in, until it cracked. From some henchmen nearby I got a hint. They said they did all this according to a creature with holes in its hands. One information lead to another. So you still say you know nothing about it?"  
The human wasn't the most elaborate narrator, but the situation became more comprehensible. However, even Papyrus tried and failed to read his brother thoughts after their narration. G was just starring at their guest and it was this unbroken gaze that was impermeable.  
"No. I really know nothing about it. I am not in the trafficking business. Always detested it." His voice had a certain weight. The human thought similar, as they nodded in his direction and at his hands.  
"You said so yesterday, too. But are there many monsters with holes in their hands?"  
The Don leaned back in his chair, his eyes still unmovable.  
"Who knows? We are a pretty diverse bunch, ya know? But why are you so fixated on finding the people who did that to you?"  
"None of your business." There was the line, that Papyrus had already expected.  
Now G gave up his easy-going attitude and it was unclear who looked more irritated, he or the human.  
"But it becomes my business when you attack me out of nowhere and then stalk me. I have more important problems than your ambiguous games."  
They abruptly stood up and attempted to leave, but G grabbed them by their bruised wrist. He hurt them. He was completely aware of this and could feel a short quivering as a response to his touch. Yet, he merely tightened his hold.  
"We are not done here. I won't allow you to go until you gave us some more answers."  
And an answer he got. Only instead of words, it was an upper kick. Still holding on to them, G avoided the attack with a half side-step. He used the momentum to destabilize them, pushing them down in the process. With only one leg as a support, the human had no chance but to land hard on the gritty floor.  
G gave them no opportunity to get up, placing a foot just under their neck between their shoulder blades and twisting their right hand behind their back.  
The human immediately realized their situation and stopped its struggle, it would only hurt them more.  
"Now..." G's voice was deep and cutting, but he couldn't formulate his sentence. A long growl emerged from the humans stomach. It threw him out of his furious state and it was only then, that he realized the fine contours of their body, that their bones stuck out in a painfully detailed manner. They probably haven't eaten in days, maybe they have gone without a real meal for months. G's emotions intertwined with each other and he couldn't get a hold on any of them. There wasn't a word he knew, suitable for what he felt.  
"Please, forget that you just heard that." mumbled the human, still its face pressed in the dirt, embarrassment shone through their voice. They didn't fear him at all, instead they feared what he would think of them? It was absurd. Completely absurd.  
This whole situation exceeded G's expectations beyond means.  
He let out a loud, howling laughter and let the human go, allowing them to stand up. Confusion was written not only in theirs, but also in Papyrus' face.  
After G calmed down again, he had reached several decisions, he had no second thoughts for none of them.  
"Pap, do me a favor and give this human something to eat. I am already too late for an important meeting, so I will leave them in your care until I am back. Don't let them go, you hear?"  
He didn't want to wait for an answer, he wouldn't accept a protest either way. The Don took one, two, three steps and he wasn't there anymore.  
The human was baffled by his sudden exit. They even moved to the point where he disappeared, looking at the bottom, then to the sides trying hard to solve this mystery. Finally, Papyrus explained it for them.  
"He teleported. It is part of our magic." They turned to him like they were just now reminded that he was still there.  
"If you wait here, I will tell you more about it." It was a gamble, but if there is one emotion that Papyrus certainly detected in the human's eyes it is a constant curiosity.  
It had been a good guess. As he returned from the inside of the café with a big glass of water and a croissant, the human was sitting, now with the chair in a normal position, at their table. Their hungry eyes fixated the delicious looking bribe. They wouldn't touch it.  
"I am sorry. I can't afford that."  
Of course, Papyrus knew that. He sat down, opposite to them and wore his friendliest smile.  
"That is no problem. This café is my own. I am its boss and as such I offer you a job as a waitress for the next days in exchange for some food and new clothes. How does that sound?"

G didn't expect to take so long. After two days, he could hardly imagine, that he would still find the human at his brother's café. He appeared at the familiar yard, took his usual place and fished for a cigarette, when there was suddenly a freshly brewed espresso set before him.  
Facing upwards, G was greeted by an annoyed-looking face. It was the human no doubt, yet they appeared like a completely different person. They wore a tucked red shirt made from a thin, silk-like fabric and classic black trousers. Their skin was clean, their hair fell smooth around their face. Someone could even say they had a nice complexion. A bandage was wrapped around their right wrist.  
He expressed his surprise with a mild grin.  
"So he bribed you with food, eh?"  
A glare was all he earned for his question, but they also stayed at his table. G resigned, they clearly wanted him to do the talking.  
"I ordered some of my guys to investigate the docks. They found the crate, but nothing else."  
The human leaned their head to the right side, as if they had a hard time to understand him right.  
"I honestly didn't thought that you would care."  
"Of course, I care. If someone out there is trying to frame me I am interested to rat these asses out."  
Something he just said obviously irritated them. They didn't reply this time.  
"So, what do you want to do from now on? Don't you want to try going back to the human districts?"  
Their eyes became distant and cold. G never had imagined they could make such a face, he almost regretted asking them.  
"I never had something you could call home. After some thinking, I believe my shipment even gives me a chance for a better life, a new beginning."  
"As a waitress?"  
"Shut up."  
G allowed himself a light chuckle. He somehow enjoyed their conversations, with all its mockery and insults. Therefore, his offer might seem from close to scratch. For him it was the singular, obvious conclusion.  
"How about you use this strength of yours FOR instead of AGAINST me?"  
He could see both possible responses, yes and no, to happen. What he didn't anticipated was the human simply taking their leave. They really tended to do that.

Matters out of town demanded G's personal care and four days passed before he returned to the café. The summer took a break and the rain came down relentlessly instead. Most furniture has been moved inside with the exception of two small tables and some chairs that were placed under a coverage.  
The human came out of the house and routinely placed an espresso at G's table even before he sat down. Afterwards, they leaned against the wall with their tray tucked under one arm. Apparently they had no other costumers. Avoiding past topics, he decided to begin a light conversation.  
"Is my brother here today?"  
Just like during his last visit, he noticed several changes. Their cheekbones didn't stick out anymore, the facial expressions were in general more subtle. Today, they wore their hair in a loose braid.  
"No, he is out to restock some supplies."  
"I see." G seized his cup, but put it down again without taking a sip. It hit him, that he forgot to ask the human one of the most fundamental questions.  
"By the way, what is your name?"  
The human locked eyes with him, but their lips won't move.  
"Not going to tell me? I will find out sooner or later. So until then..." G made a pause, not to actually think about it, but for a good effect. The truth is, he gave them this name right after their second encounter. His mind had been focused on them way more often, than he would ever admit it.  
"...I will call you Kitten."  
Their tray moved into their right hand. They wondered if it might be a good weapon.  
"You will not call me that."  
"Why not?" It would be a lie, if G had to say he didn't savor this moment. "You are a stray, you like to come and go as it pleases you. You can turn from cute to furious in one second and most importantly, you will stay loyal to those who give you something to eat."  
The human wanted to protest. They began to formulate a sentence several times, but they considered his words over and over and couldn't find a point where he was actually wrong. Thus, they had no other choice but to give in.  
"My name is Frisk."  
The skeleton blew out a cloud of smoke into the rain.  
"That is a start. Care to tell me more about yourself or what you know about your abduction that you haven't told us yet?"  
Frisk's eyes have followed the smoke, now they were tracing off, maybe looking at bygone places, far away from the café.  
"There is really not much I could tell you. However, I wish I could investigate it myself. But until I am able to do that, I somehow need to make a decent living."  
Despite the high probability of them leaving again, he believed this very moment would be his only real opportunity to confront them with his proposal.  
"You could do both, you know? If you would work for me, you could look into your case under my order."  
"You are serious about this employment?" Frisk laughed out of disbelieve. They knew who he was and what kind of business he is involved in. They couldn't even began to imagine why he would offer them a job repeatedly, who he showed that much interest in them.  
"Sure. You might envision a family like mine as brutal and amoral, but it's really not that different from any other kind of influential business. You would get a regular salary and an apartment in one of the complexes I own. My brother will probably be mad at me for taking away his new waitress, though."  
Frisk still fought with themselves. G appeared sincere, his offer was generous. There must be a disadvantage, but even if there was, they couldn't detect it. No matter how long they stared at him, they couldn't get behind his thinking.  
Even if it only was to get near him, so they could make sure he truly wasn't involved in their unwilling transport, even if it was only to earn enough money to live on their own. The details didn't matter, just the fact, that they reached a conclusion.  
"It is an offer I can't refuse, you know that."  
With a sigh they put down the tray at a nearby table, walked over to him and held out there hand. G also stood up and shook hands with them.  
"It's a deal then." He had a dangerous grin that made him appear younger than he was and Frisk feared they made a deal with the devil.  
In lieu of letting them go, he got hold of their wrist again. He was careful this time, merely slightly touching it.  
"Then, let's go. There is a meeting with some rivals of mine and as your first job, I want you to attend it as my bodyguard."  
"You mean NOW?" Frisk was too perplexed to fight against his pull as he began to drag them away from the table.  
At the end of the café's coverage he came to a stop and turned around to face them. Frisk came millimeters before him to a halt, their noses would have touched if he had one. A tension, similar to the one from five days ago swirled around them. Still, it was different. Their breaths were almost enchantingly synchronous. It seemed like the world stopped and learned to moved again, as Frisk took a step back out of sheer instinct. They both saw something in the eyes of each other, something of dangerous strength. For now it was still buried too deep inside. G faced forwards again, but the sudden softness in his voice was undeniable.  
"Of course, Kitten."  
He pulled them out into the rain. The countless drops wouldn't hit them, as they were gone in the momentum of a whimper.


End file.
